


It Will Be Fine

by violetsarentred



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Explosion, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, assumed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this headcanon: http://restlesslyaspiring.tumblr.com/post/49186463052/so-i-bare-my-skin-and-i-count-my-sins-and-i</p><p>Bond is dying and Q stays on the line, even when Bond tells him not to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> _“When the hour is nigh, And hopelessness is sinking in, And the wolves all cry, To fill the night with hollering, When your eyes are red, And emptiness is all you know, With the darkness fed,I will be your scarecrow"_

What had started out as a normal mission, or as normal a mission as one could get for James Bond, had suddenly turned sour.

The whole of Q-branch stood frozen, the sound of the explosion echoing through the room through the sound system.

“Bond?” Q asked tentatively, he voice quavering with fear. “Bond, status report.”

He was answered by nothing but static. “Bond!” he practically yelled into the comm, not caring who heard him, panic starting to rise up within him.

“Q?” came a thin voice from the other end.

Relief washed though Q like a tidal wave, Bond was alive. “Bond, you’re alive, you had me worried there for a second…”

He was cut short by Bond’s sharp hiss of pain.

Bond had slowly gained consciousness with the worried voice of his lover in his ear. He instantly became aware of his situation; he was buried under a pile of rubble, with no way of knowing how deep he was buried. Immediately he began to go through a mental checklist for injuries. Legs? Still there. Arms? Not broken. Chest? His breath caught. He looked down and saw a large piece of sheet metal jutting out of his stomach. “Q?” Bond asked again, sounding a little more worries than he did before.

“James, what is it? What’s wrong?” Q demanded, refusing to be left in the dark, while the man he loved was hurt, possibly dying.

Through the comms Q could hear Bond’s ragged breathing.

“Q, I’m sorry, but it doesn’t seem like I’m coming back from this one.”

Q’s hands froze on the keyboard where he had been typing, trying to pinpoint Bond’s exact location so he could get medics there immediately.

Bond continued talking though it sounded like it took a lot of effort. “Love? I want you to turn of the comms now, I don’t want to hear this.” He took another ragged breath, “I want you to remember me the way that I was, not like this, never like this.”

Tears streamed down Q’s cheeks at each word Bond spoke. “No, no, no, no, no!” He cried out in between sobs. This could not be happening; he thought, he and Bond were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Q! Please, turn of the comms!” Bond begged, trying his best to fight back the tears that were threatening to break loose. He desperately wanted Q to be the last voice he heard, but he didn’t want their relationship to end this way, not with Bond struggling to breath and blood pouring from his wound, making it harder and harder to concentrate on Q’s voice in his ear.

Biting back his tears, Q stood up straighter. “No James, I’m not going anywhere. We were going to grow old together, and I refuse to leave the man I love to die alone, no matter what he tells me.”

Bond tried to laugh, but it was too painful, and he was starting to feel light headed. “That’s my Q,” he said softly into the earpiece, glad for persistent voice in his ear before he was overcome by a fit of coughing.

“James!” Q shouted in panic.

“It’s ok Q, It’ll be fine. Just remember that I love you.” Bond struggled to say before his body gave out on him.

Q’s breath hitched, and he stood in shock for several minutes, before quietly adding. “I love you too James.” Knowing that it wouldn’t be heard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q slowly deals with the pain of Bond's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is sufficient for now for those who demanded more, there is definitely a possibility of another part...

The first few days after Bond’s death were hard for Q. He didn’t sleep, he didn’t eat, he didn’t even cry, he simply was. His minions brought him cups of tea and plates of biscuits in hopes of enticing him to eat but it was no use, Q wouldn’t even acknowledge their presence. He just sat there with a haunted expression on his face, typing mindlessly away on his computer.

It was taking a toll on him. After the sixth day Moneypenny noticed the dark circles under the quartermaster’s eyes and his sallow skin. He looked even more fragile than before, like a gust of wind would come and carry him away if there was one, and Q wouldn’t even try to fight it.

Quietly she walked up to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “Q sweetie, its been six days, you need to go home”

Without looking at her, Q responded, “I can’t Moneypenny. I’m busy looking for the bastard who set off the bomb.”

Moneypenny let out a sigh, “You’ve been hard at work for six days straight Q. You need to go home and rest. If Bond were here, he would have forcefully carried you back to your flat three days ago”. She abruptly froze and brought he hand to her mouth as Q immediately stopped typing and got tense at those words.

Tears began to form in his eyes, no matter how hard he fought to hold them back. He let out a slight whimper at the mere thought of James trying to get him to go home and feed him. “I can’t go home, I can’t! Too many painful memories. I can’t afford to get distracted. I-I-I—“ he began to stutter as his lip started to wobble and the tears broke loose. His composure crumpled.

Instinctively Moneypenny pulled him into her arms for a hug, rubbing his back and letting him cry out all his pent up feelings on her shoulder, even if it meant ruining her designer dress; Q was worth it.

\--

That night Q walked quietly up the stairs of his building, and opened his door before pausing in his doorway. He surveyed his and James’s living room. The sofa where the two of them would curl up eating take-out and watching telly. The kitchen where Q had burnt so many dishes he was trying to make for James when he was recovering from missions, causing his lover to laugh and wrap him in his arms, kissing his forehead. Q refused to let himself even think about the bedroom where he and James had spent many a magical night.

Slowly he trudged over to the couch and sat down absent-mindedly grabbing the blanket that was hanging on the back and curling up in it. It smelled like James, and for the second time that day Q let himself go thinking about how he would never again feel James’s warm arms around him, or hear his deep laugh whenever Q did something James found particularly endearing.

“I miss you James! I miss you!” he cried into the blanket. “I don’t know how to go on without you. Please come home. I miss you.”

He cried until he fell asleep.

\--

By the end of the second month Q was set up in his new flat. It was smaller than the one he had shared with James, but that was what Q needed.  He had put most of James’s things in storage but had decided to keep his pillow and a handful of shirts.

He had gone back to work at MI6, a month prior but was still on probation. Most of his free time was spent scouring the Internet for the person who had taken everything from him, and he was getting close. He knew it.

\--

Exactly two months after being in a coma, a John Doe in a secluded hospital in Cambodia, opened his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up from his Coma, but who belongs to the green eyes that he constantly dreams of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3! Wow I never intended for this to go past the first part, I specialize in angst ridden drabbles, but this is kind of fun!  
> Feel free to comment, I'd love to know what you think. I don't normally write multi chapter fics, so i'd love to know what you think.

Upon waking up James was overcome with many different questions; Where was he, what had happened, why was he there and then there was an overwhelming nagging feeling that he was missing something very important.

He tried to sit up but a nurse pushed him back down. “Lie down sir, you’re too weak to sit up just yet,” she tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen.

He pushed his way out of the bed and reached for his IV. “I need to get home, I need to…” he stopped yelling, why did he need to get home, what was so important that he needed to return to a place he couldn’t even remember. Suddenly his legs gave out and he fell.

The doctors  told him that he had been caught in an explosion and had been buried under 7 feet of rubble. With a large piece of shrapnel stuck in his side. He had apparently lost so much blood that the people who found him were sure he wasn’t going to make it. No one had expected him to survive the surgery, let alone wake up from his coma.

Bond remembered nothing but at night he dreamt of fire and rock. He woke up shouting, drenched in sweat clutching his healing side. A nurse came in and gave him more morphine, which gently lulled him back into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

Over the next few days Bond slowly recovered his strength and could manage short walks down the hall and back to his room. However the entire time he felt that something was wrong, someone else should have been at his side guiding his steps, not the young nurse who currently held his elbow ensuring that he wouldn’t fall.

He dreamt again of fire and rock, but this time it was accompanied by a pair of green eyes and lush dark brown curls. A voice was calling his name, “James!”. But for the life of him he couldn’t remember the face that belonged to the voice.

Another week past and he started remembering more details about his life. His name was James Bond, he had been a commander in the Navy and had lost his parents at a young age. He remembered being recruited by MI6 and could only assume that his current predicament was the cause of a mission gone wrong. He hoped that they would come for him soon, once he managed to get in touch. But for all his gained memory, he still couldn’t remember who belonged to the voice that constantly haunted his dreams, telling him over and over again that everything was going to be ok, and that he loved him.

“Are you ok James?” a nurse asked him as he stood contemplatively in front of his window.

“I’m missing something important. Someone important.” He corrected himself. “why can’t I remember?” he turned and grabbed the young woman by the shoulder and looked plaintively into her eyes.

Taken aback by the reaction it took her a minute to get her bearings. “You’re still healing James. It will take time for all your memories to comeback, if they even comeback.”

He shook her, “But I need to remember! It’s important that I remember”.

After a few more days Bond began to wonder if the voice and the eyes were even real. What if it was all a dream, all some crazy effect of his injuries?

Then one night he dreamt again of the mysterious person, but this time when he woke up he had a name. “Q” he breathed out in relief, and then he started crying.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts I'd love to hear them! I enjoy writing and have recently recovered from a concussion and have nothing to write about. Send them to thingsonryebread.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond returns from the dead and seeks out Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it just gets longer!!  
> For those of you who had asked for a 'fix' to the first chapter, I hope this is working out for you. It's a lot longer than I had expected, but so many possibilites started popping up in my head and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, as I've never written a multi-chapter Fanfic before, I'd love to know what you think of it. (and if i should attempt to do so again)

Three whole months after having been declared dead, Bond was brought back to MI6. Everything was the same as it was before he left, except for one thing.

“Where’s Q?” he asked M, brow furrowed. He had been anticipating their reunion since the morning he regained his memory of the young man. He had left Q alone for three months with the belief that his lover was dead, and he regretted it deeply. Bond wondered how it was even possible for him to forget someone like Q; his laugh that was more like a giggle, his perfect smile that curved up slightly more on his left side, and the way that his hair felt when Bond ran his hand through it breaking each curl.

M looked down at the ground, and then looked at back at Bond, trying to figure out what best to say. “The Quartermaster has taken an indefinite leave of duty.”

“What, Why?” He’s a valuable member of this organization, why would you allow him to go off like that?”

“Well 007, you died and for a while the Quartermaster dealt with it, but he’s since become unstable. He’s consumed with finding your _killer_.” M stated matter-of-factly. “He was distracted and it became a liability. However his position will be waiting for him when he is deemed capable of running Q-branch again. And not a moment sooner.”

“I will go talk to him right away sir.” Bond said as he started to walk out of the office.

“He’s moved 007, you won’t find him in your flat. Go talk to Tanner, I believe he has the Quartermaster’s new address.”

Bond nodded solemnly, “Yes sir.”

\--

Q was focused on the three computer screens that he had set up in his living room in lieu of a television set and sofa. A large map of the world hung up on the wall behind them covered with various pins stuck in various different locations of the world. Over the past few months, he had managed to figure out the main culprit in James’s death, a Yasamin Irinuska, but had yet been able to determine the organization she was working for. Currently Q was tracking her movement, hoping it would turn up any kind of clue.

After having worked for nearly 30 hours straight, Q let out a yawn and burrowed his nose into the oversized shirt he was wearing. It had belonged to James and even after three months his scent still lingered on the fabric, causing Q to imagine strong arms looping around his shoulders coaxing him away from his work and into bed.

He stretched, slowly rose from his chair, and walked to his kitchen where he started preparing a cup of Earl Grey.

“Mhmmmmm.” He smiled, breathing in the soothing aroma, feeling the warmth brush across his face. “Just what I needed. This should help me stay up for a few more hours yet!” He was on a roll and he’d be damned if he stopped now.

Once the tea was brewed to perfection, he dumped out the tea bag and turned to head back to his computers, when there was a knock on his door.

“What the hell? It’s 2 in the morning! Who in their right mind makes house calls at this time of night?” he grumbled as he reached for the knob, still holding his cup of tea. Taking a deep breath in preparation to yell at the unlucky soul who decided to disturb him in the middle of the night, Q opened the door and promptly dropped his mug. It shattered to pieces on the floor.

Standing in the doorway was James Bond, or at least it looked like James Bond. Q blanched and brought his hands to his head as he sunk to the floor, his body rocking back and forth in time with his sobs. “No, no, no, no. He’s not real Q, he’s not real.”

The figure took a step toward him and Q drew back instinctively, running his hand through the shattered glass that littered the floor as he did so, but he took no notice. Curling up on himself, hands covering his head, Q continued with his mantra, “He’s not real,” in a vain attempt to get the creature to vanish and leave him alone, just like all the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond comforts Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FIXED!!) 
> 
> Dare I continue?

Bond was heart broken as he stared at the pathetic figure of the young man before him. He had done this to him, whether it was intentional or not, and he had to fix it.

Cautiously, he bent down next to his panicking Q and reached his hand out to him touch is shoulder, but stopped short, not knowing how the already hysterical Q would react to the contact. 

Just as he was about to sit back and re-evaluate his options, he saw a flash of red across Q face, worried that Q was causing himself harm, Bond surged forward and tried to wrench the younger man’s hands away from his face.

“Q! It’s alright, it’s me!” he called over Q’s repetitive mantra. Q stilled, and relinquished his hands to Bond’s attention. Bond promptly examined him and was relieved to find only a small gash across his right palm, which he could only presume was from the shattered mug.

While Bond was examining his cut, Q slowly looked up and reached out his uninjured hand to run his long thin fingers down Bond’s jaw, before drawing it back contemplatively.

His eyes grew wide with shock, “you’re real,” he gasped. Bond grabbed the out stretched hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm.

“yes my love, I’m very real. Didn’t I tell you it would all be fine?” He smiled.

Q let out a sob of relief and launched himself at Bond, wrapping his thin arms around his neck and burrowed his head into his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent. Bond held him close and pressed repeated kisses into his hair, both to overwhelmed with emotion to say anything else.

\--

An hour later, the two of them were curled up against Q’s refrigerator, as he had forgone a sofa in place of computers and servers, and neither thought it was a good time to move to the bedroom just yet.

Q was nursing a cup of tea and leaning into Bond’s chest, letting the older man draw patterns down his arm with his fingertips.

“M told me you are on leave?” Bond murmured into his lover’s hair. “He told me why, but I’d love to hear about it from you, if you don’t mind.”

The younger man drew back to look at the agent, then averted his eyes. “I-I-I was trying to find your killer James. I couldn’t let them get away. I loved you and was upset. I was foolish enough to let my emotions get in the way of my work. I’m sorry James.”

Bond placed a finger under Q’s chin to lift his gaze so that Q could see his smile.

Bewildered by the reaction, Q asked, “You’re not mad?

“Mad?” Bond laughed. “Q I could never be mad at you for that. You were willing to give up your promising career in espionage for me. I’d have wished for you to have been able to move on with your life.” Q shied away again. “But I’m glad I wasn’t to be forgotten so easily. I couldn’t be more happy to have you as mine.

The younger man relaxed again and rested his head against Bond’s chest once more. _His._

“Now my love, tell me more about my killer so we can finish this once and for all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently Accepting Prompts!! Send them to thingsonryebread.tumblr.com I'm eager for something to write now that I've recovered from my concussion :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to have this completely finished by last week, but I got Pinkeye and haven't been able to see very well the past two weeks. Also sorry this is taking so long to be finished, its been a very long and stressful summer!   
> I should have the next (and hopefully last) section finished within the next few days.

The next found the two of them back at MI6, Q clutching Bond’s hand like a lifeline, as if the second the older man let go he’d disappear again. Bond didn't mind the slight restriction of his movement and gently rubbed the back of Q’s hand with his thumb.

They both walked into the elevator and the doors closed on them. As it started it’s slow ascent to M’s office, Bond noticed his partner fidgeting anxiously next to him, worrying his lip.

“Q, Love, what’s wrong?” Bond asks, moving to stand in front of Q and placing his hand of the slighter man’s shoulders comfortingly.

Q looks up sheepishly, still biting his lip and with a sigh he finally speaks. “I’m just a bit nervous is all. i didn't exactly leave MI6 in good standing, M practically threw me out after 005 was nearly compromised on a mission, because of my distraction. Even with you back, I wouldn’t consider myself stable enough to return to my position just yet.” He looked down at his shoe, hands shaking in anticipation to how Bond was going to react, and was surprised and relieved when he finds himself engulfed in strong arms, anchoring him to the present and preventing him from tipping back into the dark recess that his mind had become over the previous three months.

“I’ll be with you the entire way, we’ll find whoever tried to kill me, and then take a vacation somewhere just the two of us. No MI6, no almost getting killed, no computers. How does that sound?” Bond whispered into Q’s ear.

Q relaxed in Bond’s arms, and nodded. “That sounds perfect James.”

The doors opened and they pulled apart. Hand in hand they walked in to M’s office.

 

“Ah Good Morning Gentlemen.” M greeted as they walked into his office and shut the door. “Q, its good to see you again.”

“Likewise, sir,” Q responded cooley, successfully managing to hide his anxiety from his superior.

“Now what is it that you need, so that we can all put this debacle behind us for good.”

Bond stepped forward, and let go of Q’s hand, but not before looking into those green eyes to be sure that the young man would be fine. “Sir, we are attempting to locate a Yasmin Irinuska. Q has reason to believe that she is involved with whomever tried to kill me on my last mission. He’s been tracking her location over the past three months and has come up with nothing, we were hoping that maybe MI6 would have some information on her, to help us better pinpoint her location.”

“I see, generally since the two of you are on probation and leave, I shouldn’t allow you to access the MI6 equipment, but if that means getting the Quartermaster back then I’m more than willing to assist you.” M said before adding, “Q, you will be given temporary access to Q-branch for this, however you will need to pass all the psych evaluations and test before I can allow you to resume your position. The same goes for you too 007.”

“Understood, Sir” Bond and Q said at the same time, with Q adding a quick, thank you, looking much more at ease.

M stood up from his desk and offered his hand to both of them, “Very well then, Tanner will meet you outside with your passes. Good Day Gentlemen.”

 

Bond and Q left the room, and got their passes from Tanner, then promptly made their way to Q-branch. While Q had quite a lot of equipment and technology in his apartment, not to mention his capability to hack into any computer and database he wanted, it just didn’t compare to the amount of information he could access whilst working at MI6.

It took Q all of three hours to successfully track down Yasmin, and within the next hour Bond was enroute.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar was dark and smelled like stale beer. Bond grimaced as he entered, squinting his eyes as he tried to pick out his target in the dim light. It took him much longer than he would have liked for his eyes to adjust but he soon found Yasmin sitting in the back with another man.

They were rather close for a professional relationship, his hand resting on her thigh, faces so close their noses were practically touching. Yasmin giggled as the man whispered something something into her ear.

Bond smirked as he made his way over, this is going to be fun.

At the sight of Bond, Yasmin gasped and went white, her companion looked at her perplexed, before he noticed Bond walking over.

“You, you’re supposed to be dead.” she blurted out. “there was no way you could have survived that explosion.”

“Funny how things work out.” Bond smirked, adjusting his suit and tie, keeping one eye on her companion. “You see Ms. Irinuska, I have developed quite a talent for resurrection, so all your little explosion did was give me memory loss for a bit.” He took a few steps forward as he talked. “I lost 3 months of my life, and I owe it all to you.”

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was implying with his shark-like grin. Quickly, she got u from table and bolted. Bond lunged after her but was knock over by whom Bond now realized must be her bodyguard.

The two of them wrestled on the flood attempting to gain an advantage over the other and get to their feet first. While the bodyguard was significantly smaller and thinner than Bond’s thick build, he was clearly well trained, as Bond struggled to best him, losing precious time. Finally he was able to elbow the smaller man in the nose and scrambled out the door in an attempt to catch the woman before she got away.

The streets were dark, making Bond’s search a little more difficult. “Dammit!” he shouted angrily when it became apparent that she had gotten away.

“James, is everything alright?” came a small sleepy voice through his earwig. Bond winced at the voice, hoping that Q hadn’t heard any of the fighting. It wouldn’t bear well for his already fragile psyche. When Q didn't press on asking about injuries, Bond responded, bracing himself for his lover’s reaction.

“She’s gone Q. I lost her.” Bond sighed into the mic, rubbing his eyes, disappointment clear on his face. “I’m sorry Q, but it looks like this is going to take longer than I planned.” He smiled when he heard a stifled yawn from his young lover, as it meant that Q probably hadn’t even processed what he had just been told due to fatigue. “Why don’t you go get some sleep. I’ll check in with you when I have something.”

“Are you sure?” Q slurred into the comms causing Bond to laugh; Q definitely needed some sleep.

“I’m sure Love. I’ll talk to you in the morning. Good night”

“Good Night James. Be careful.”

\---

Within seconds of signing of the comm, Bond heard the sound of breaking glass. He didn’t have time to connect the sound with the sharp throbbing in the back of  his head before he was out on the ground, senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it hanging there. I had plans of finishing this tonight, but I got a surprise call from parents telling me that they are coming down tomorrow to help me move (2 weeks early; i have the worst luck) so I've got to start packing. But I promise this is almost done, and will be updated as soon as possible, and everything will be all fixed and happy!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I should have the last bit done by tonight or tomorrow!

When Bond finally came to, his first thought was, Please don’t let Q get word of his current situation, his second was, Great an abandoned warehouse, how typical. He was driven from his inner thoughts by the sound of light footsteps coming up behind him.

“For the infamous James Bond, you were surprisingly easy to knock out and drag here.” Yasmin smiled coyly.

Bond returned the smile. “Well you had me at a disadvantage. My mind was otherwise occupied at the time.”

“Yes, I noticed that Mr. Bond. Might I ask who it was that you were talking to? From the sounds of it it seemed like you really cared about them. Which strikes me as a bit odd for someone with your job description.”

“Well seeing as you’re going to be dead soon, I might as well tell you. It isn’t simply the loss of memory that I’m trying to get revenge for. It’s that my lover thought I was dead for three months and I didnt even remember he existed.” He paused when he saw a look of panic and confusion on her face. “You don’t actually think Q-Branch would send me out into the field without properly equipping me do you? Especially when Q himself is personally invested in this mission?”

He casually removed his hands from where they had previously been tied behind his back, rubbing them to help aid circulation. “To be honest, I’m a bit disappointed. I thought that the women who managed to kill James Bond and evade Q for three months would have been harder to kill..” He took a step forward and reached out for Yasmin, pulling her close.

“Don’t blame you, if I was you and had killed the infamous James Bond, I’d be a bit cocky too.” He whispered seductively in her ear keeping her frozen in equal amounts of fear and awe.

Before he had completely pulled away he conducted the Vulcan Nerve Pinch and incapacitated her. “Goodbye Ms Irinuska.”  
He placed her in the chair and proceeded to exist the warehouse, but not before pulling out the special piece of equipment that Q had given him. Smirking his pressed the clicker in the top of the seemingly ordinary bic pen that he had had in his pocket and tossed it behind him.

As flames and sparks erupted from the warehouse, Bond paid it no mind. He was busy thinking of ways to thoroughly thank Q for the exploding pen and for introducing him to Star Trek.

\--

As soon as he made it back to MI6, Eve barreled into him.

“Thank god you’re back! I don’t know if I would have been able to tell Q that you were missing. He’d have been destroyed”

“Where is he now” Bond asked anxiously. He’d had a lot of time to think on the flight home and he couldn't bear to be separate from Q any longer.

Eve grinned, “He’s actually not here.” Bond stiffened. “He’s fine Bond, no need to get all defensive. M sent him home when you confirmed mission accomplished.”

Relief flooded through Bond at those words, Q was ok and he could finally go home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished!! Thanks to everyone who stuck with it, I'm sorry this took so long to complete. I hope you're all satisfied with the ending this time ;)

Q paced his flat nervously, pulling absently at the bandage on his right hand. James was safe and he was coming home, but he couldn’t quite shake the nagging fear that this was all too good to be true, and that after 3 months they would be finally be together again. For all he knew, James’s plane might be being flown by an incompetent pilot and crash within seconds of landing.

His  anxiety increased until he had completely torn away at the bandage and reopened the wound.

“Damn,” he muttered, glancing around wildly for something the staunch the slow trickle of blood that started to well up in his palm. He finally located a dish towel when the there was a tentative knock on his door. Q froze, eyes going wide. He took a soft step towards the door before stopping, wishing for all the world that the person behind it was his James, but dreading that it might just be a messenger coming to bring news of his death instead.

“Love, are you there?”

Immediately Q abandoned all of his worried and ran to the door, bloody hand slipping on the knob as he tried to open it, and then there he was. James Bond, returned from the dead.

Q stared at the man in front of him, to overcome with emotion to do anything than quietly breath out, “You’re here, you’re actually here.”

James chuckled, “Yes I am.” Leaning down to press a gentle kiss in his partner’s lush brown curls, he whispered, “You’re bleeding again.”

Pulling away from James, Q looked down at his hand prepared to dismiss is as nothing to worry about, only to find it engulfed in James’s. He looked back at the older man and blushed.

“Let’s go inside and I’ll take care of it for you.”

No sooner than the words “i’d like that” left Q’s lips, he found himself being scooped up in strong arms and carried in the direction of the kitchen.

\--

“James, put me down!” Q giggled, his mouth turning upwards into the lopsided smile that Bond loved so much.

“Not a chance Quartermaster!” Bond quipped. “I’ve waited 3 months to have you in my arms again, and I fully intend to take advantage of this situation.”

Q whacked him in the back of the head, which prompted Bond to grudgingly place him in one of the kitchen chairs.

Bond quickly took rebandaged to cut and brought it to his lips to lightly kiss it before guiding it back to Q’s lap.

Taking a deep breath he looked directly into Q’s emerald green eyes, the very eyes that haunted his dreams while he was in the hospital.

Lips quivering, he whispered,“I love you, Q and I promise to be with you always.”

Tears began to run down his cheeks, as he looked at the warm smile the younger man before him gave him in response, which disappeared from sight as lean arms looped around his neck, pulling him close.

“I love you too James.” Q sighed contentedly. “I think we’re both going to be fine.”


End file.
